


Dismantle the Sun

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: McGonagall's reaction...





	Dismantle the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written for Phoenix Flies Drabble-Thon at Insane journal.
> 
> Title taken from a line in W.H. Auden's "Funeral Blues"

In that one moment, she had felt her heart stop beating. 

 

In a war that already felt lost, in a night that had raged on past endurance she watched with her students and colleagues as Hagrid trudged towards them, bundle in his arms, Voldemort beside him.

 

As she looked from the monster she had known as a man and no longer recognized, to the familiar picture of Hagrid embracing the boy too small in his large arms, thoughts of a life lived too short between those two instances flashed before her.  

 

“NO!!!” she wailed, and heard the collective hearts around her stop as well.

 


End file.
